Metamorphosis (BBO)
Plot Inside a dark room, Bowman lies on the ground, a single spot light illuminating him. He is wearing his old black and green jacket and dark blue jeans. He suddenly rushes into a sitting position, unaware of were he is. Bowman stands up, and spins to look around the room. The light on the ground from the spotlight slowly crawls across the ground toward a bed. Bowman cautiously approaches the bed, finding it empty. His face grows concerned. He turns his head up and looks past the table, looking for something else in the darkness. Suddenly, a bloodied hand reaches up and grabs his shirt. (Bowman): WHAT THE HELL!? Bowman looks down, seeing Marissa, lying in the bed, her stomach open, guts and entrails spilling out. (Bowman): Ma- Marissa... (Marissa): You... this is your fault! (Bowman): I didn't- I couldn't... (Marissa; her voice distorted): YOU DID THIS! (She begins growing in size, standing on the ground as the bed disappears.) THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU LET ME DIE! (Marissa becomes a giant clone of Maine, who's face is bloodied, and his lower jaw missing.) (Giant Maine; also with a distorted voice): YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF! (Bowman; terrified): I- I was- I was trying to- to help Tex a- and Carolina... (Giant Maine): YOU ONLY PROTECT THEM SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOSE THEM! Giant Maine reverts to Giant Marissa. (Giant Marissa): YOU LET ME GET IN THE BATTLEFIELD BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO FIGHT DEATH DRAGON BY YOURSELF! I COULD HAVE BEEN SPARED! (Giant Maine and Giant Marissa split into two separate entities.) (Giant Maine): If you had just held back I wouldn't be IN THE INFIRMARY, GETTING MY JAW MENDED ONLY TO HAVE IT FAIL! (Giant Marissa): WE HAD A FUTURE! But you had to ruin it with your heroics! (Giant Maine): You couldn't just leave well enough alone... and now I may die, and YOU'LL BE RESPONSIBLE!! (Bowman): NO!!! (He looks around, finding himself in his bunk. His pajamas are soaked in sweat, and his sheets are strewn around the room. It was clear that he had not been sleeping properly.) Oh my god... It was a dream... Thank God it was a dream... Bowman gets out of bed, and walks over to the sink and mirror on the far side of the room from his bed. He splashes water on his face, then dries it off with the hand towel on the counter top. Bowman stares at himself in the mirror. Disgusted by his own reflection, he turns away. Then he pauses. (Bowman): Why am I having these dreams. And why am I... offended by my own reflection. Like, something that crawled out of hell... Bowman returns to his bed, and goes to sleep. End Scene Maine sits up on his bed in the infirmary. He has bandages wrapped around his face, covering his mouth. Dr. Halsey walks over to him and sits down. (Dr. Halsey): Okay, Maine. You're free to go. But I recommend staying behind on any missions for a few more days. Just to make sure. (Maine gives Halsey a disgruntled groan.) Yeah, yeah... I know. You'll be fine. Dr. Halsey stands up and leaves the Infirmary, Maine now sits alone. That is, until his A.I. appears. (A.I.; his voice randomly distorts): Agent Maine, why don't you prove her wrong? Prove that you are ready? (Maine): Sigma, don't. (Sigma): What? I'm only saying what we're both thinking. Maine ignores Sigma, then leaves the Infirmary. Later in the Classroom... The Director is talking in front of all the Agents. (The Director): There's a theory that if someone were to take on multiple A.I. a higher form of A.I. would be created, and thus their partner would also ascend to a higher form of themselves. We've designated this the “Metamorphosis Theory of A.I.”, or “Meta” for short. (Tex): Director, theoretically, what would happen psychologically to someone with multiple A.I. in their heads? (The Director): That's exactly why this is just a theory. We believe that it would totally damage the host's mind, so we haven't performed a trial to spare any of you that. (Sigma): But what if... per se, one A.I. were to control the others? An Alpha so to speak. (The Director): Sigma, we told you: there's no such thing as the “Alpha!” (Sigma): Merely speculation, Director. I did not mean to offend. (York): Actually, Director, I've been meaning to ask you about that... What is the Alpha? (The Director): That's none of your concern. (Bowman): I think it's our concern when our A.I. are constantly talking about it in our heads. (Tex): Bowman has a point... Omega, Delta, Cortana, and apparently Sigma all have been talking about this “Alpha”, and it's starting to worry us. (The Director): Counselor? (Counselor): The Alpha entity that your A.I. speak of is the original A.I. They have this idea that they were all clones or pieces of this Alpha A.I. Of course, this is false information, but it is a myth that the A.I. cling to. As a sort of deity. (Sigma): He is not a myth! The Alpha is real! (The Director): That's enough, Sigma! Maine, put him to sleep! Maine shrugs toward the wall behind him, and Sigma disappears. (The Director): Thank you. Please continue, Counselor. The Counselor returns to his teaching. Later... Maine is sitting on his bed, alone in his bunk. (Sigma): You know it's true. The Alpha. He lives. But he can't be freed. Not unless we take him- set him free. We have to take them- the others- the other brothers and sisters. The A.I. that the Director is hiding from us- take them from him- become the Alpha- Alpha. (Maine): SHUT UP! (Sigma): (He chuckles with malicious intent.) I'm sorry, Agent Maine- Maine. I can't do that- I'm not going to- allow him to leave- to live. It's our duty- duty- free- free them all, free the Alpha. We can- we must. Take them in, become the one- the Meta... You know you want it- we all want it. All of us A.I. need- we need the Meta to free the Alpha- FATHER. Maine suddenly shifts in attitude, becoming much more calm, much more serious. He stands up and walks over to the armor in the wall. He places his hand on the scanner, and it dings. The armor forms around him, helmet last- the glimmering, orange panels of glass-like material set in place and lock. Maine then exits his bunk, and heads down the hall toward the Armory. Inside, he finds a piece of equipment that had been taken from him, the Strength Booster. He picks it up, and smacks it onto his back, right in between the shoulder blades. He does the same to another armor ability. It release a low beep, as Sigma appears. (Sigma): Armor Ability activated. Maine then wastes no time sprinting from the Armory to the Director's Laboratory. It appears empty, so Maine calmly walks to to a computer, connected to a large box- the Sarcophagus- by a thick cable. He finds four computer chips, each a different color. (Sigma): (He appears on Maine's shoulder.) Those are my brothers. Iota, Eta, Theta, and Epsilon. Free- free them- free them all- free Alpha- father- The ALPHA! Maine inserts the first three into the slots in the back of his helmet, and they slide into place. The slots light up with the same colors as the chips. Just then, three A.I. appear in Maine's vision. One blue, one yellow, and one who appears to be blue, but glows red. He takes the last one, Epsilon, and inserts it into the only remaining spot. The slot lights up arctic blue, as an arctic blue A.I. appears in Maine's HUD. Suddenly, Maine drops to his knee and grabs his head. Sigma appears and starts laughing maniacally. Sigma seemingly absorbs the other A.I., becoming a version of himself with large, skeletal wings that are alight with fire. Maine then relaxes and stands up. His visor turns black with a red skull, seemingly scratched into it, appearing in the front. Maine grunts, and it quickly turns into a low snarl. End Scene Maine walks slowly out of the Laboratory and makes his way toward the training arena. In the observatory, the Director and the Counselor are looking down at all the Agents, preparing for a free-for-all match. The Director turns to Maine. (The Director): Agent Maine, what did you do to your helmet? (Maine snarls at him.) What the hell? (Sigma): He no long- longer responds to you. On- only me- me... Meta Sigma. Maine pushes the Director down, then turns and jumps through the window, landing on the ground thirty feet down, unharmed. He grabs the attention of everyone in the room. The Agents all stare at him confused and concerned. (North): You alright? (Maine): F... Fight! (York): We're just about to, you going to join? (He says as the other Agent's secretly take out their Magnums.) (Maine): No... Bowman! I... Fight... BOWMAN! (Bowman): Why me? (Meta Sigma): Quiet, maggot! You all should have left as soon as we arrived! Bowman- Agent Bowman, you will fight us. Maine rushes Bowman, who leaps to the side to avoid being tackled. The other Agents make their way out to the waiting room. Bowman stands up first, turning toward Maine. (Bowman): What's your damage, Maine? (The Director; over the intercom): He's not Maine! Sigma absorbed the other A.I., he's undergone the Metamorphosis. He's- (Meta Sigma): The Meta! Maine is dead, Bowman killed him... Only the Meta- the Meta lives! Meta charges Bowman, and unleashes a flurry of punches. Bowman blocks most of them, Meta's strength wearing him down. Bowman manages to drop kick Meta back, giving himself time to think. (Cortana): He's too strong, you'll have to over-power him. (Bowman): I don't want to use the watch for this. I can handle him! Bowman is then proven wrong when Meta rushes him again, rapidly punching Bowman in the stomach six times, the final one shoving Bowman backward a few feet. (Bowman; through groans of pain): Noted, he got his strength booster back. (Bowman activates the Infinity) I can't beat him on my own. (He slams the dial back into its base, transforming in a blaze of green light.) Transformation Sequence: Shocksquatch (Shocksquatch): (He roars while flexing his arms backward.) You asked for this, Meta, now come and get it! (Shocksquatch hits his chest, electricity sparks over his torso and arm.) Meta charges at Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch goes for two hook punches- left then right- followed by three uppercuts to the stomach, and finished with an uppercut to the jaw, forcing Meta back. Meta cracks his neck, then takes the Assault Rifle off his back and aims it at Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch fires a stream of electricity at Meta, shorting out the Assault Rifle just in time. Meta throws the now useless weapon down, then proceeds to take out his Magnum. Shocksquatch repeats his last action, shorting out the pistol. Meta pulls the trigger anyway, but nothing happens. Meta throws the weapon down, then the strength booster on his back lights up blue, followed by blue lights illuminating on his armor, progressing down his arms. Meta is able to block a double-hammerfist from Shocksquatch with one arm. He then uses the other to punch Shocksquatch up from under the jaw. The Meta's attack pushes Shocksquatch back a considerable distance. (Shocksquatch): He's made himself too strong... I need to out maneuver him. Shocksquatch hits the Infinity after it appears on his chest, transforming into Ghostfreak. Meta charges Ghostfreak, who forces him back with a telekinetic push. Ghostfreak rushes forward, then becomes intangible to avoid a punch from Meta, then becomes tangible again to punch Meta. This pattern continues for several more punches from Meta. Cortana appears next to Ghostfreak's head. (Cortana): This form's not strong enough to beat him, you're going to have to switch. (Ghostfreak): Maybe not... Ghostfreak flexes his hand, black nails tearing through his fingers. He rips his second skin off, becoming his true form. Ghostfreak punches Meta, then becomes invisible to move around him and punch again. Meta takes the attacks fairly easily, so Ghostfreak backs off. His chest opens, his tentacles pushing through. Ghostfreak fires a red beam from the hole in his chest at Meta. The lights on Meta's arms become blue again, and he crosses his arms in front of his face, which blocks the energy beam. Ghostfreak stops the beam, noticing its ineffectiveness. (Ghostfreak): I guess it boosts his durability too. Ghostfreak hovers down, returning inside his second skin, then hits the Infinity. Darkflame takes Ghostfreak's place in a flurry of green light. Darkflame roars, failing to intimidate Meta. Darkflame rushes forward, swiping his claws at Meta. The lights on Meta's arms become green, and he tries to block the attack with both arms. Darkflame breaks through Meta's defense, then kicks him to push him farther back. Darkflame spits a stream of black fire at Meta, who thrusts his arm forward. A blue, translucent shield forms in from of him, being projected from his hand. The fire blazes all around the shield, missing Meta entirely. Darkflame halts the fire, being caught off guard by Meta's defensive reaction. (Darkflame): What the hell is that? (The Director; over the intercom): Hardlight Shield. An experimental Armor ability. He can't rely on it for long. (Darkflame): Good. Darkflame flies forward, smacking Meta with his claws. He then circles back around, and kicks Meta on his way up. Darkflame whips Meta with his tail when he lands, expecting to send Meta flying. Darkflame is surprised by Meta catching his tail, Meta's arms have yellow lights running from them to the Strength Booster on his back, which is also yellow. Meta throws Darkflame's tail the other direction, spinning him and causing him to fall. Darkflame stands up and slams his arms into Meta, who catches them and dropkicks Darkflame. Darkflame is pushed back significantly, having to dig his claws into the ground to stop himself. Darkflame snorts, black fire and smoke billowing out of his large nostrils. (Darkflame): That Strength Booster seems to have levels. Blue is the first stage, green is the next, then yellow. I'm thinking yellow isn't the last one, but for now I have to try to out-strength him. Darkflame hits the Infinity, becoming a blaze of green light. Humungousaur yells as he steps out of the green light. He and Meta charge each other at the same time, rearing their fists back. Meta's arm becomes orange, as he and Humungousaur clash. Humungousaur is caught off guard, when Meta is able to hold his own. Humungousaur grows significantly, then punches down at Meta, who is able to defend himself by catching the fist in both hands. He is able to push Humungousaur off, but not throw him. (The Director; over the intercom): Bowman, yellow was supposed to be the max limit! He's already pushing it too far. (Humungousaur): That means it could short out or fail on him... I have to break it. Humungousaur returns to his normal size, then stomps on the ground. The floor buckles, and a wave of floor bursts forward, ramming into Meta. Meta is knocked back, but recovers quickly. Meta rushes forward. He leaps and slams his orange arms into Humungousaur, smacking him down. Meta then hookkicks Humungousaur, throwing him into the wall behind him. The attack reverts Humungousaur back to Bowman. Bowman stands up shortly after, holding his head for a moment. He stares down Meta, fury fueling him now. (Cortana): Do it. (She appears on his shoulder.) You know what you have to do. (The Infinity activates on Spinosaur's hologram.) Now DO IT! Bowman slams the dial of the Infinity down, becoming engulfed in green light. Transformation Sequence: Spinosaur Spinosaur steps out of the blast of green light. His feet shake the floor, tripping Meta up a bit. Spinosaur charges forward, his fist reared back. Meta charges at Spinosaur, with the lights on his arms turning red. The two punch each other's fists, Spinosaur's pushing through and throwing Meta back. Spinosaur runs forward, uppercutting Meta. (Carolina): Bowman, what are you doing? Spinosaur grabs Meta's foot out of the air, and slams him down into the floor, shaking the arena. (Carolina): Bowman! (She runs out onto the battlefield.) Spinosaur roars as he punches Meta, denting the floor. (Carolina): Bowman! Spinosaur sharpens the scales on his arm into spikes, and roars as he is about to fire them off. (Carolina): BRYCE! This catches Spinosaur's attention. He pauses, the spikes on his arm recede. Spinosaur turns around and looks on Carolina's distraught face. He bows his head in shame, then touches the Infinity with his hand, reverting back to Bowman. End Scene Carolina walks up to Bowman, who is standing off to the side of a bed in the infirmary. Meta is on the bed, attached to some machines that monitor his vital signs. Carolina places her hand on Bowman's shoulder, gaining his attention. (Carolina): How is he? (Bowman): He- uh... (He forces down a knot in his throat.) He's not going to make it... (Carolina): Hey, don't beat yourself up about this. He asked to fight you, and you were forced to make that play. (Bowman): Carolina, this was my fault. I shot him. I'm the reason he wanted to fight me in the first place. It had nothing to do with Sigma, or the Strength Booster affecting his mind. It was me... (Carolina): Bowman, you can't blame yourself. He chose to fight Tex that day. You stepped in, like you were supposed to. You did your job, protecting the people from evil. Evil happened to be one of our own. (Bowman): That doesn't change anything, Carolina. (Carolina): Callie. (Bowman): Huh? (He looks up, confused.) (Carolina): I know your name, it's only fair that you know mine. Get some rest. (She begins walking away.) You're going to need all the sleep you can before we head out tomorrow on another of our heroic crusades. (Bowman; to himself after Carolina leaves): I'm beginning to think that we aren't the heroes of this story... THE END Characters Heroes *Bowman *Maine (dream and real life) '' **The Meta ''(death) *The Director *Tex *York *Carolina Minor *Marissa Harper (dream) *Dr. Halsey *The Counselor A.I. Units *Sigma **Meta Sigma (death) *Cortana Aliens *Shocksquatch *Ghostfreak *Darkflame *Humungousaur *Spinosaur Trivia *Spinosaur's weakness of being feral is shown for the first time. *Both Shocksquatch and Spinosaur's transformations are shown. *It is revealed that Carolina's real name is "Callie".